How to snag your own Santa
by alexmonalisa
Summary: For 'I heart ROGAN Christmas challenge. "As my slave you shall address me as Mistress or Your Highness. Or better yet, ‘Most Wonderful Rogue" AU.


**A/N: For 'I Heart ROGAN' challenge. Totaly AU and Merry Christmas to you all. No smut but lot's of naughtiness. Rogue's a tad but OOC but just a tad. Enjoy! Thanks to my Imouto for her contribution. (Babydoll= Lingerie)  
**

**Oh and this is for Comic-cake, cherish15 and JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo.  
**

**Disclaimer note: I own nothing.**

* * *

"T'was the night before Christmas when all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care. In the hopes that St Nicholas would soon be there…. Anyone know how the rest of it goes?"

Rogue looked at her friends but they all shook their heads. She sighed and blew a piece of hair from her eyes. It was Christmas eve and all the students had gone to sleep. She, Jubilee, Bobby, Kitty, Remy and Logan were in the adult rec room, watching TV and drinking the mountains of alcohol Jubilee had bought. The other x-men were at a charity event. Logan, being Logan thought it would be better to hang around, baby-sit and drink, than stand around in suit all day.

She was glad he came otherwise it would be her and the couples. Jubilee and Remy, and Kitty and Bobby. It didn't matter that she'd learnt control, there was no available men for her. Other than hairy, adamnatium men but of course those types were clueless to the advances of women. Correction, women who didn't have red hair. She huffed again and eyed the cocktail shaker on the table. They'd just finished playing twister so she, Kitty and Jubilee were still all lying on the twister mat while the men watched as they attempted to get up. Rogue rolled away from the other two girls and stood up. She wobbled uncertainly and was about to grab the cocktail shaker but Jubilee took that moment to push Rogue back.

Rogue lost her balance and fell into something hard. Or, as she noticed as she breathed in, someone hard. In more places than one. She giggled and twisted in Logan's lap so that she was straddling him. He sighed and gripped her arms, looking at her seriously.

"You're drunk."

"You're shexy!" she giggled.

Kitty and Jubilee howled with laugher on the floor while Logan simply picked her up and deposited her next to him. She sighed and turned to face the front while leaning back in the chair.

"I think that's enough drinking." said Logan.

"You're jusht shaying that cause ya can't gwet dwunk!" said Jubilee, while attempting to stand.

Logan opened his mouth to retort but Rogue took the opportunity to stick her finger in his mouth. She wiggled it around before withdrawing and smirking. Logan looked shocked while Kitty stood up and burst out laughing.

"Egads! She has raped your mouth!"

The three girls took in the guys expressions and toppled over with laughter, untimely collapsing onto each other in a heap once again. After ten minutes they calmed down and finally stood without falling. Jubilee curled next to Remy, Kitty sat in front of Bobby and leaned her head on his shoulder. Rogue merely flopped next to Logan and sighed. It was going to be a lonely Christmas.

"Roguey-roo?"

"Yes Kitty-Kat?"

"How does that jingle go?"

"Which one?"

"The one you made up for the kids yesterday."

"Mm…Oh yeah. Let's see. 'Jingle Bells, Logan growls, Bobby runs away. Remy turned on the charm, because he's actually gay.'"

There was a few moments silence before Jubilee and Kitty burst out laughing. Rogue had to duck the pillows thrown in her direction from Remy and Bobby. Logan merely growled which caused Kitty and Jubilee to explode with laughter.

"Run Bobby, run!" screamed Rogue.

"Remy and Logan loving coming!" squealed Kitty.

"Hey! He's mine." prostested Jubilee.

"It's okay they'll make a Jubilee sandwich." said Rogue.

Jubilee grinned and punched her fist in the air.

"Yay, Jubilee sandwich. Yay me!"

"Chere, I won't share y' with anyone."

"Awww." crooned Kitty and Rogue.

"I wuv you too Remy-wemy."

"Awww."

"We need to get you girls sober before the professor comes." muttered Bobby.

Rogue watched Logan nod in agreement. She was about to pounce on him when Kitty tossed something in her lap. She looked at the small box.

"Kitty, it's not Christmas yet."

"It's a game. There's a candy cane in each box. Whoever gets a normal red and white candy cane is safe. Whoever gets a black and white or plain white is not safe."

She threw everyone a cheeky smile before continuing.

"Whoever gets the plain white is the master. And whoever gets black and white is the slave and for twenty four hours has to do the master's bidding."

"So a Christmas slave? Cool." said Rogue.

"There's a catch, the slave has to wear a Santa costume during the hours of servitude. And the master gets a bell to call the all too willing slave."

"This is turning me on."

"Only you Jubilee. Only you." tutted Rogue.

"Anyway, open up."

They all at their wrappings and boxes. Rogue opened hers and took a peek inside. She squealed with delight as she pulled out the blank white treat.

"I am the master. Fear me puny humans! Muhahaha! Now who's my bitch?"

She looked at the couples and they shook their heads. She stiffened and turned slowly to the man next to her. Logan was staring at the black and white candy with a look of conflict she couldn't decipher. She knew her friends were waiting for her next move. She also knew they'd probably planned this. So instead of making a scene she smiled and kissed Logan's cheek.

"Mine." she whispered.

She then stood up and sauntered back to her room. As she reached the door she called over her shoulder.

"Always wanted to see you in a Santa suit sugar."

* * *

They'd all gone to bed at about eleven pm that evening. It being Christmas that day they were expected to be up by six. Rogue was dressed and ready for breakfast at five. She sat on her bed and smirked at the bell and Santa suit in front of her. She picked them up and headed across the hall to Logan's room. She entered and closed the door. He was standing by the window in only his jeans, just gazing out the window. He didn't turn when she entered or when she stood right next to him. She raised the bell to his ear and rang. He winced before grabbing her wrist to stop her.

"Kid, it's too early for this."

"Firstly, no it's not. Secondly as my slave you shall address me as Mistress or Your Highness. Or better yet, 'Most Wonderful Rogue'. Yeah! I like that last one."

"And if I don't?"

"Oh come on Logan, are you really going to spoil this for me. I mean why can't I have any fun! Why does everything I do fall apart? I… I…"

She sniffed and turned away.

_In three, two, one._

She heard him sigh and then he turned her face towards him.

"Fine, I'll do this."

"Yay."

"But no Santa suit."

"But, it's part of the game."

He growled but took the suit from her and trudged into the bathroom. He emerged twenty minutes later, with the outfit on except the beard and hat. She shrugged and gave the bell another tinkle.

"I want breakfast now. Carry me to the kitchen. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes who?"

"Yes, Most Wonderful Rogue."

"Good boy. Maybe I'll give you a treat later."

He smirked and swung her up over his shoulder. She rested her elbows on his back and stared at his perfectly sculpted ass.

_I wonder how perfect…_

She smirked and snaked her hands down to his buttocks and gave them a firm squeeze.

"Marie!" he yelped.

"Just testing a theory, keep walking."

"But-"

"Just be happy I'm not hanging down your front."

That shut him up. The walk continued and they entered the kitchen. She heard a gasp and she held back a giggled.

"Logan! Put Rogue down." yelled Scott.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"She hasn't told me to yet."

"She…you…wha?"

Logan shrugged and Rogue let out a little moan out at how good his flexing back muscles felt. Then she remembered where she was and gave a little cough.

"On the seat right there. Thank you, Jeeves" she commanded in a fake posh accent.

Logan plonked her on the stool by the island and the glowered at her with his arms crossed. She smiled and tapped her chin. She winked at Scott who was standing there was his mouth open.

"Hey Scott. You're up early."

"Checking no students are stealing presents."

"Of course, of course. Don't mind Santa here. He's my slave for a day basically."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. Ah-ha! Toast with Strawberry jam. Hop to it slave."

"Yes Mistress." muttered Logan.

Rogue watched as Logan went about preparing her food, growling a lot, and smiled as Kitty came shuffling in in her pajama's.

"Good morning sugarplum. Sleep well?" cooed Rogue.

Kitty gave a tiny snarl, grabbed some cereal and then shuffled out. She ran back in two seconds later.

"He's actually doing it!" she shrieked.

Rogue nodded and smirked as Logan blushed.

"Awesome. I'm going to go tell Jubes."

She practically flew out the kitchen leaving Rogue and Scott laughing.

"At this rate, the whole mansion will know in an hour." laughed Rogue.

* * *

The present giving was always a fun affair. Some students opened them while they were there while others took them to their room. The whole school were whispering about Rogue and her own private Santa. After breakfast, she had Logan carry her to the Christmas tree and hand out presents. She always made him go 'ho, ho, ho' and sing one chorus of jingle bells. Or jingle growls as the whole school was now calling it. Once that was over the students went to play in the snow or stay inside. Christmas dinner was later in the afternoon. Rogue was now sitting on her bed looking at her presents and deciding which one to open. Logan was sitting on her desk chair glaring at her. She'd already opened most her of presents in front of everyone. The only ones left were the ones from Jubilee, Remy and Kitty.

She picked up the one from Jubilee and tossed it to him.

"Open."

He growled but tore it open anyway. From it he pulled out a huge bar of chocolate and bath salts. She nodded in a approval and he added to her pile of open gifts. She then threw over Remy's present. He opened it and then looked at in disgust. She plucked it from his fingers and laughed. It was a picture of Remy posing with only his jeans on. There was a note at the bottom which read, 'mine, not yours.'.

"I like this one. Hang it on my wall."

"Marie, you can't seriously-"

"Slave! Do not talk back."

"Or what?"

"Or I might have to spank ya."

His mouth fell open and she laughed. She placed the picture on her photo album and noticed looking at her with an intense look in his eyes.

"Logan?"

He shook his head and looked a away. She sighed and opened Kitty's present herself.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

She blushed as she emptied the box on her bed. From the box fell a forest green thong with matching bra and a silky red Babydoll. She ran her fingers over the silk and smiled at how soft it was. She then grabbed her bell and rang it hard.

"Jesus Christ Marie! I'm right here."

"No you weren't. Your eyes were glazing over."

He grunted and turned away. She shrugged and tucked the garments away.

"It goes with what she gave me for my birthday."

"And what was that?"

"Handcuffs."

"What?"

"Don't look so shocked! I'm twenty two, single, touchable. Perfect gift."

"Have you… umm…"

"Used them? No. I'm waiting for the perfect guy. Someone I've been with for awhile. I don't just want to go bed hopping."

"You know, most guys don't like waiting."

"Yeah, but if my guy is patient then when it happens it'll be mind-blowing. Me on the bed, handcuffed and naked. Him leaning over me, dominating, possessive and feral. Silk sheets caressing us as we writhe…Logan? Where are you going?"

He simply shook his head and carried on walking out of her room. She bit back her giggle and kept a straight face.

"Ok then, enjoy your cold shower. Remember, lube is your friend and take long slow strokes."

She burst out laughing as his door slammed, shuddering in the frame. She closed her own door and relaxed on her bed.

"Thank you Kitty."

* * *

The school cafeteria had been decorated with various baubles and tinsel. The tables were pushed together to make long tables to fit more people in. Rogue took a seat next to Logan and John at the adults table. John was lying with his head in his hands. He'd been sick all week with the flu. For awhile she considered him as her next conquest but she knew deep inside he was in love with Kitty. And he wasn't wild enough for her. She rubbed his back soothingly and smirked as he moaned in response.

"You should get back to bed."

He shook his head and muttered something she couldn't hear. She shrugged and turned back to her own empty plate.

"Servant, my plate is empty. Fill it."

Logan growled but stood up anyway and dished food for her. He placed her plate in front of her and moved to get his own but she grabbed his wrist.

"Fill John's plate too."

"I'm your slave, not his."

She felt heat inside her and her grip tightened on her wrist.

"Yeah, you're mine." she whispered.

She let go of his wrist, aware of all the stares, and put some food on a plate for John. She placed in front of him and then sat down. She ate slowly and steadily, glancing at Logan every few seconds. She felt a sharp nudge on her foot. She scowled and looked up at Kitty. Kitty waved with her hand. Rogue understood and nodded. Kitty smiled and tapped her watch. Rogue smirked and licked her lips. Kitty choked on her food and ducked down. Rogue turned to Logan who was frowning at her. When he noticed she'd noticed him he turned away and continued eating.

Once they'd eaten and had desert everyone was heading to the rec room's. There were going to be movies shown. Rogue declined as Jean invited her and turned to Logan.

"To the room." She commanded.

He sighed and scooped her up bridal style before carrying to her room. Once in he closed the door and put her gently on the bed. She frowned at him as he sat on her desk chair and glowered at her.

"You sir, are none other than Ebenezer Scrooge." she excused.

"Who?"

"Come on. A Christmas Carol? We watched it three days ago."

"Oh."

"Don't you like Christmas?"

"Not really."

"Well, you look good in a Santa suit. Sexy even."

"Marie, I still need to give you your present."

"Can't beat those expensive cigars I gave you."

"Here"

He pulled a small package from his pocket and handed it to her. She smiled and eagerly opened it. Inside was a small locket on a thin silver chain. She felt the tears form in her eyes. Three months ago he'd found her crying and she'd told him how she'd never taken the locket her parent's had given to her when she'd left home. She had mentioned it was a symbol that she was loved. She sniffed and then launched herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's perfect." she whispered.

"Merry Christmas darlin'."

"Darling? I like that."

She looked up into his eyes and then carefully climbed off his lap. She stepped back and pulled off her dress. He watched as his eyes raked over her. She was wearing the gift from Kitty and dangling on her neck was the dog-tags he'd given her.

"Wanted your opinion. It's a shame no-one will see it. But…"

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful." he whispered.

She smiled and sat on her bed.

"I'm not going to make you admit it, but it would be nice to hear it."

"Admit what?"

"That you want me."

"Of course I want you baby. In more ways than one. Not just for sex. But I want you to be mine."

"I'm yours Logan."

"Likewise Marie."

"Well?"

"What?" he asked.

"Dammit slave! Kiss me!"

He smiled and stood up. He pulled her flush against him, she moaned at his body heat.

"Yes Mistress." he purred.

And then his lips crushed hers. She gasped at the intensity and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck; their tongues dueling, as he slowly lowered her to the bed. Soon they pulled back for air and she took deep breaths.

"That was…god Logan."

"I know."

"Well, the twenty-fours aren't up."

"What does my mistress command?"

"You shall be staying the night."

"Of course."

He started kissing her neck and shoulders and leaving little bite marks. She moaned and twisted, wrapping her arms around him.

"You're teasing me, aren't you sugar?"

"Maybe a little."

He stopped and looked at her seriously. Before he could speak she sighed and clamped a hand on his mouth.

"I know what I said. And yes we won't be having sex tonight. But sugar, it's going to be a _very_ happy new year."

"Promise?"

"Oh yeah. Me, you, handcuffs…"

He smiled and kissed her neck. He then lay back and kicked his boots off. She realised he was going to sleep.

"Bad Santa." She growled.

"What?"

"You think no sex means no fun?"

"Um-"

"Mr, there's tickling, sucking, blowing, poking, prodding, flicking, touching, nipping, tasting and so much more."

"Oh really?"

"But of course. Now remove your clothes. Chop, chop."

-xXx-


End file.
